mortalkombatprojectfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Sub-Zero
Ficheiro:Sub-zero01.gifFicheiro:Sub-zero02.gifFicheiro:Sub-zero03.gif : Veja também: Cyber Sub-Zero e Noob Saibot Sub-Zero (绝 対 零度), também conhecido como Kuai Liang (奎 良), e anteriormente conhecido como Tundra, é um Lin Kuei assassino da série de jogos de luta Mortal Kombat e um dos poucos personagens originais. Ele é o irmão mais novo de Noob Saibot, que era o original Sub-Zero no primeiro jogo Mortal Kombat. O jovem Sub-Zero fez sua estréia em Mortal Kombat II. Sub-Zero é um dos personagens mais populares da série Mortal Kombat. De uma forma ou de outra, Sub-Zero já apareceu em cada geração de jogos Mortal Kombat como um personagem jogável. Sobre Sub-Zero Sub-Zero é um dos personagens mais populares na série Mortal Kombat. Existem na verdade duas encarnações do Sub-Zero, e eles são irmãos: o irmão mais velho, Bi-Han, e irmão mais novo, Kuai Liang. Ambos são guerreiros vestidos de cor azul que são membros do Lin Kuei que desceu do Cryomancers: uma corrida de Outworld possuindo a capacidade de gerar e controlar os poderes de gelo, apesar de ambos nascerem em Earthrealm. Kuai Liang tem uma cicatriz no olho direito que recebeu entre os eventos de MKII - MK3. No entanto - como de Decepção - a cicatriz desapareceu, possivelmente devido aos efeitos de seu Medalhão do Dragão. Em sua biografia, ambos irmãos Sub-Zero eram filhos de um pai Cryomancer chinês e uma mãe humana. Sabe-se que o pai dos dois irmãos era um agente secreto para o Lin Kuei nos Estados Unidos. Ele se casou com uma mulher americana e juntos eles tiveram dois filhos. Contra a vontade de sua mãe, o pai levou os dois filhos com ele para voltar para a China, e assim os dois irmãos foram treinados como assassinos Lin Kuei. Esta foi retconned a ambos os irmãos serem seqüestrados pelos Lin Kuei (isto foi revelado em trailer do Sub Zero em Mortal Kombat 2011). Bi-Han apareceu como Sub-Zero no primeiro Mortal Kombat, enquanto Kuai Liang foi pelo codinome "Tundra". Após Bi-Han ser morto por Scorpion durante o torneio, Kuai Liang substituí-lo para o resto dos jogos - Bi-Han mais tarde se tornou o especro Netherrealm, Noob Saibot. O jovem Sub-Zero claramente partes de muitos traços com seu irmão mais velho, e talvez tenha sido muito semelhante ao seu irmão sobre a sua introdução. Como os mais velhos, o jovem Sub-Zero dá a impressão de ser um homem austero, distante e frio que se desloca sobre o seu negócio em silêncio, sem atrair atenção indesejada. No entanto, como o tempo progrediu, Sub-Zero evoluiu - de que os fãs rotulado de "cópia carbono" de seu irmão - em um homem de grande integridade e auto-disciplina. As disparidades entre os irmãos, que eram neutras e quase indistintos uns dos outros, já cresceu tanto que se poderia falar da síndrome gêmeo do mal. Enquanto o jovem Sub-Zero foi descrito como um jovem guerreiro Lin Kuei que estava vivendo na sombra do seu irmão mais velho, ele já mudou e cresceu para se tornar um guerreiro que tem progredido em direção ao lado mais humano das questões morais. Esta mudança de características, não só fortaleceu como um homem, mas também tem o distinguem de seus ex-Lin Kuei homólogos. Isto incluiu a abandonar o seu clã em desgosto e quebrar os códigos sagrados de honra, juntando-se a revolta contra Shao Kahn e Raiden e ajudar Liu Kang (juntamente com outros guerreiros de Earthrealm escolhidos). Mais recentemente, ele derrotou o ciborgue assassino Sektor após o Mortal Kombat II torneio para ganhar a liderança do Lin Kuei e tornar-se o Grão-Mestre, onde ele cresceu ainda mais forte e mais poderoso. Ele é um aliado confiável de Earthrealm que está disposto a ajudar quando necessário, especialmente quando Raiden dá a chamada. Ele é sem dúvida um dos mais poderosos guerreiros e maior que Earthrealm teve. Ele, como grande parte do elenco de MK, também segue um arquétipo do personagem, no caso dele o herói enigmático que aparece para ajudar o herói principal quando necessário. Aparência Como todos os Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero veste um uniforme azul semelhante à de um ninja. Originalmente, o Sub-Zero foi retratado com feições asiáticas como revelado no final quando desmascarado. No entanto, devido ao não ser capaz de manter a coerência com autenticidade com o ator que retrata os personagens ninja, nacionalidade, Sub-Zero foi mudado para o chinês-americano. Cerca de Mortal Kombat 3, Sub-Zero ganhou uma cicatriz sobre o olho direito para ajudar a diferenciar-se de seu irmão mais velho. Sub-Zero era o ninja como o primeiro personagem da série a ir sem máscara e usava uma versão menos-escondendo de sua roupa. Em MK4 ele usava o tradicional uniforme que seu irmão usava, mas, novamente, usa uma versão atualizada do seu equipamente em MK3 para Deadly Alliance com caracteres chineses. Em Deception e adiante, Sub-Zero ganha uma versão blindada do uniforme Lin Kuei. Sua roupa alternativa de Deadly Alliance é mais além do que uma versão de seu traje original que caracteriza o Medalhão do Dragão em seu lado esquerdo de seu peito. Curiosamente, Sub-Zero é um dos poucos personagens da série a mostrar sinais de envelhecimento natural. Cerca de Deadly Alliance, ele é retratado com rugas leves e cabelos grisalhos. Sua cicatriz também ficou bem azul e possui uma camada de gelo flexível em seus braços (de novo devido aos efeitos do Medalhão do Dragão). Características de combate Poderes e habilidades thumb|150px|Design do personagem em MK3 criado por John TobiasTendo vindo de uma raça de habitantes de Outworld, conhecidos como Cryomancers, Sub-Zero tem capacidade inata de controlar o gelo em muitas formas. Durante todo o período da série, os poderes de Sub-Zero, continuaram a evoluir. Além de congelar os adversários, Sub-Zero também tem a capacidade de evocar instantaneamente uma estátua de gelo de si mesmo a agir como um bode expiatório, que congela o inimigo que toca nela. Devido à adição da Medalhão do Dragão ao seu arsenal, os poderes de Sub-Zero aumentaram significativamente, agora capaz de formar armas de gelo. No entanto, é desconhecido o quanto forte são seus poderes. Sua ex-aliada Frost só sabe fazer punhais de gelo, enquanto Sub-Zero, devido ao Medalhão do Dragão, pode formar uma espada gigante chamada Kori Blade. Como um membro do Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero aprendeu a ser hábil em muitas formas de combate sem armas. O Medalhão do Dragão e sua armadura ancestral aumentaram e amplificaram suas artes marciais e habilidades com gelo, como foi mostrado em Deception. Ao longo da série Mortal Kombat, as habilidades de Sub-Zero tornaram-se mais poderosas, ele pode até mesmo transformar seu corpo em um estado liquefeito sólido, ou transformar seu corpo em gelo sólido à vontade. Raiden comentou que Sub-Zero é mais poderoso do que seu irmão. Movimentos característicos *'Ice Freeze': Sub-Zero envia uma explosão de gelo diretamente para o oponente que fica congelado temporariamente no lugar aonde o gelo atingiu. Ele também pode congelar oponentes em pleno ar, se cronometrado corretamente. No início dos jogos de Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero conseguia congelar o oponente duas vezes, além de uma bola de gelo que poderia congelar ou descongelar Sub-Zer. Em lutas contra Scorpion, teve algumas diferenças. Em MK, é descrito como líquido congelado enquanto de MKII para MKT, está representado como um conjunto de fragmentos de gelo; De MK4 em diante, é uma explosão de energia de gelo condensado em uma forma esférica, mas em Armageddon, que é descrito como um forte feixe de energia. Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, o Ice Freeze ambém pode realizar um pouco de dano, mesmo para os inimigos que estão imunes a serem congeladas pelo movimento. Em MK 2011 isso é chamado de bola de gelo. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK: DA, MK: D, MK: U, MK: SM, MK: A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão melhorada é chamada de Ice Beam. Em vez de uma única bola de gelo, Sub-Zero vai atirar um feixe de gelo, tornando-o mais fácil de acertar os oponentes no ar. O adversário também está congelado por um longo período de tempo. *'Slide': Sub-Zero desliza pelo chão, batendo o adversário com seus pés. Supõe-se que seus pés possam congelar o chão. Este movimento foi dado mais tarde a Frost. Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Sub-Zero pode executar um chute cortante ou atirar um projétil de bola de neve, após a execução do Slide. Em MK 2011, ele deixa um rastro de gelo atrás. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK: SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **A versão melhorada é chamada de Power Slide. Depois que Sub-Zero atinge o adversário, ele ataca com um ataque adicional. *'Ground Ice': Sub-Zero congela o chão e quem pisa no círculo de gelo vai escorregar temporariamente em todo o lugar. Uma vez que visa para os pés do adversário, ele não pode ser bloqueado. Este movimento também foi mais tarde adaptado para Frost. Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, a manobra de gelo no solo pode ser atualizada para permitir Sub-Zero congelar a terra em volta dele em um raio de afetar vários inimigos ou até mesmo criar pedaços de gelo para atacar os adversários no ar. Em MK (2011), o oponente é congelado para o chão, e o movimento é chamado de Ice Puddle. (MK, MKII,MK: SM, MK 2011) **A versão melhorada é chamada de Ground Freeze e congela o chão da arena inteira que está na frente dele. *'Ice Clone': Sub-Zero cria um clone de gelo em qualquer lugar que ele escolher, e qualquer um que toca irá se congelar. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK: D, MK: U, MK: A, MK 2011) **A versão melhorada é chamada de Ice Statue. O clone irá permanecer por um longo período de tempo. *'Ice Shaker': Sub-Zero emite uma onda de ar frio de seu corpo, que congela qualquer coisa perto dele. (MK: DA) *'Ice Shower': Sub-Zero ataca com tiros de gelo que cai de volta em cima de seu adversário. Ele pode disparar de qualquer maneira, perto, ou longe do oponente. Em Armageddon, em vez de cair sobre o adversário, o gelo suspende o oponente no ar. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK: A) *'Cold Shoulder': Sub-Zero corre para o ombro do adversário, deixando um rastro de gelo atrás dele no chão. Este é o substituto de Ice Slide nestes jogos. (MK: DA, MK: D, MK: U, MK: A) *'Freezing Teleport': O corpo de Sub-Zero se torna gelo, cai no chão, e reaparece atrás de seu oponente. (MKvsDCU) *'Icy Counter': Sub-Zero rapidamente se cobre em uma camada de gelo. Se um adversário ataca fisicamente ele enquanto esta neste estado, elas serão automaticamente congelos, fazendo Sub-Zero desaparecer e reaparecer atrás do oponente com sua espada Kori na mão para bater-los. (MKvsDCU) *'Ice Nugget': Sub-Zero faz uma pepita de gelo acima do seu adversário, que desaba sobre o adversário. É bloqueado. (MKvsDCU) *'X-Ray Move - Deep Freeze': Sub-Zero faz seu ombro ficar frio, então dá um soco no estômago do adversário, congelando seu abdômen, esmagando-o antes de aplicar uma cabeçada brutal que quebra seu crânio. Isto pode ser retardado. (MK 2011) Outros movimentos *'Free-Fall Super Move': Sub-Zero congela seu adversário, antes de bater-los para o chão com um soco de machado, quebrando sua contenção gelada no processo. (MKvsDCU) *'Icy Skateboard': Sub-Zero congela o oponente e ataca ele com seu skate de gelo. (MKDA) *'Suplex Throw': Sub-Zero agarra o inimigo, enrola ele para trás, e joga ele com sua perna para o outro lado da área. Ele, então, faz um kip-up. Quase todos os ninjas masculinos compartilham o Suplex Throw em MK4. (MKII) Fatalities *'Snowball Grenade': Sub-Zero cria uma pequena esfera de gelo e lança ela no oponente. Se aloja dentro de seu peito e detona ela, fazendo-a explodir dentro. Em MK: SM, Sub-Zero congela o oponente primeiro, e depois lança uma bola de neve que faz com que o adversário exploda. (MK, MKII,MK: SM) *'Ice Shatter': Sub-Zero profundamente congela seu oponente, atacando a parte superior do corpo, destruindo-o no processo. (MK4, MKII, MKG, MK: SM) *'Overhead Ice Smash': Sub-Zero agarra o adversário e pressiona-os sobre sua cabeça. Depois de congelar o adversário, Sub-Zero quebra-los em pedaços com suas próprias mãos. Em MKvsDCU, é chamado de Freeze Slam e Sub-Zero joga o adversário no chão, quebrando. (MK3, UMK3, MKvsDCU) *'Frosty!': Sub-Zero respira hálito gelado em seu oponente, que cai e se quebra ao entrar em contato com o chão. (MK3, UMK3) *'Spine Rip': Sub-Zero agarra o pescoço do adversário, e destrói a coluna e o crânio. Este Fatality foi levado diretamente a partir de seu irmão mais velho. Este foi usado mais tarde como um finalizador em Armageddon. (MK4, MKG, MK: SM, MK 2011) **Em MK (2011), este Fatality é desbloqueado através de um código de DLC. Sub-Zero pode usar isso em qualquer traje. *'Skeleton Rip': Sub-Zero arranca o esqueleto inteiro para fora do corpo de seu oponente, retirando-o da coluna vertebral. (MK: DA) *'Freeze and Throw': Sub-Zero faz a primeira parte do Deep Freeze Uppercut, só que agora ele arranca a cabeça fora, desliza, em seguida, joga a cabeça no oponente, quebrando o corpo e a cabeça. (MK: D) *'Below Freezing': Sub-Zero congela as pernas de seu adversário e quebra elas, então pisa no corpo do adversário fazendo sua cabeça explodir. (MK: D) *'Freeze Kick': Sub-Zero congela o oponente e chuta ele. O adversário é feito em pedaços após o chute. (MKvsDCU) *'Have an Ice Day': Sub-Zero congela o adversário dos pés até a cintura. Ele, então, rasga o tronco do adversário fora. (MK 2011) *'Spinal Smash': Sub-Zero arranca o crânio do adversário pelo peito. Ele, então, congela o corpo do oponente e esmaga-lo com a coluna vertebral. (MK 2011) Outras finalizações *'Friendship #1': Sub-Zero pega um boneco de Sub-Zero e aparece um texto na tela dizendo: "Compre um boneco Sub-Zero." (MKII) *'Friendship #2': Sub-Zero se cobre com um boneco de neve. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality': Sub-Zero se transforma em um urso polar e ataca seu adversário. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Multality': Sub-Zero salta para cima e volta para baixo, pisa no chão e, em seguida, congela e destrói todos os adversários. (MK: SM) *'Brutality': Sub-Zero se cobre-se de gelo, deslizando em direção ao adversário, batendo impiedosamente até que eles quebram. (MK: SM) *'Hara-Kiri': Sub-Zero se cobre com gelo, cai e se despedaça, deixando-o como uma bagunça de gelo e ossos. (MK: D) *'Babality': Sub-Zero urina no chão e congela-o com os pés, fazendo-o cair e começar a chorar. (MK 2011) Aparições em outras mídias Filmes thumb|214px|Keith Cooke é Sub-Zero no segundo filmeNo primeiro filme Mortal Kombat, o irmão mais velho de Sub-Zero aparece como um guardião de Shang Tsung. Ele confronta Liu Kang, Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade ao lado de Scorpion, e os dois se preparam para lutar contra o trio antes de ser incapacitado por Raiden. No torneio, ele enfrentou Liu Kang novamente. Embora ele chegou perto da vitória, ele foi finalmente derrotado e morto por Liu Kang (devido ao aviso prévio de Kitana), quando ele jogou um balde de água em Sub-Zero, transformando-o em um pingente de gelo. O jovem Sub-Zero também faz uma breve aparição em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação. Depois de salvar Liu Kang e Kitana de uma tentativa de assassinato por Smoke, ele luta e é temporariamente subjugado por Scorpion. Como Liu Kang corre para a assistência de Sub-Zero, Scorpion se teletransporta para longe da batalha, com Kitana como seu prisioneiro. Sub-Zero foi interpretado por Keith Cooke, que apareceu como Reptile no primeiro filme. No primeiro filme, seu irmão mais velho foi interpretado por François Petit, veja em Noob Saibot. Sub-Zero e seu irmão são mencionados no curta-metragem Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, por Sonya Blade e Jax Briggs, em uma tentativa de ganhar a confiança de Scorpion, e levá-lo para entrar no torneio de Shang Tsung. Aqui, Sonya Blade diz a Hanzo Hasashi que, se ele se junta ao torneio, ele terá a oportunidade de matar Sub-Zero. Scorpion acreditava que ele estava morto, mas ele foi informado de que ele matou seu irmão mais velho. John Wusah será Sub-Zero e Hary Shum Jr. como seu irmão Kuai Liang em Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Televisão thumb|204px|Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat: Defensores da TerraSub-Zero apareceu no desenho animado Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino como um dos personagens principais, em que ele foi dublado por Luke Perry, de Beverly Hills 90210. Sub-Zero tem que provar que ele era confiável no primeiro episódio da série (Kombat Begins Again), já que o seu estatuto de Lin Kuei traidor lançou uma sombra de dúvida sobre suas intenções, especialmente com Sonya, que leva mais tempo para ser convencida. No episódio 2 (Sting of the Scorpion), ele enfrenta e é derrotado por Scorpion, apenas para ser sucedido por Liu Kang. Seu último episódio importante é o episódio 5 (Old Friends Never Die), em que ele é atacado por Smoke, seu antigo amigo, e é capaz de libertar sua alma e, posteriormente, assumir os Lin Kuei. Um antepassado de Sub-Zero, interpretado por JJ Perry, também apareceu na série de TV em live-action Mortal Kombat: Conquest, como um Lin Kuei assassino contratado por Shang Tsung para derrotar Kung Lao e recuperar um cristal mágico de sua casa. Os Lin Kuei mais tarde foram forçados a uma parceria com a Scorpion sob as ordens de Shao Kahn, que acreditava que a força combinada dos dois lutadores iria finalmente resultar na morte de Kung Lao após seus fracassos individuais. A aliança rapidamente foi dissolvida quando pessoas próximas a ambos os guerreiros foram mortas. Sub-Zero também matou um mestre que tentou impedi-lo de encontrar sua família original de antes de seus dias de Lin Kuei. O guerreiro de gelo foi forçado a se tornar renegado, abandonando seu clã. Ele recusou uma oferta por Kung Lao para se juntar a ele na luta contra Outworld. Revistas em quadrinhos Sub-Zero faz uma aparição na série em quadrinhos da Malibu Comics no epílogo Battlewave, em que, vestindo seu traje de MK3, congela um grupo de Lin Kuei ao proclamar que o clã está corrompido e não mais digno para os serviços de Sub-Zero. Infelizmente, como as histórias em quadrinhos não tiveram continuidades, nunca se sabe como continuaria a história de Sub-Zero. Desenvolvimento do personagem Embora Scorpion era para se tornar o protetor do jovem Sub-Zero por causa do assassinato de seu irmão mais velho no final do MKII, o que é mencionado em UMK3, este foi reconectado em Deadly Alliance, cujo o modo Konquest especifica que Scorpion prometeu apenas para não prejudicar o guerreiro Lin Kuei. Acredita-se que Sub-Zero apareceu desmascarado em Mortal Kombat 3 para dar a ele uma identidade própria. Porque Sub-Zero tinha uma aparência quase idêntica a seu irmão mais velho do primeiro Mortal Kombat, os fãs não necessariamente sabiam que este novo Sub-Zero era o irmão mais novo do primeiro, e porque o jovem Sub-Zero tinha um enredo que dependia do Sub-Zero mais velho, os fãs sentiram que este era o mesmo Sub-Zero e começou a acreditar que havia apenas um Sub-Zero na série. Midway deu a Sub-Zero uma aparência nova e desmascarada, dando simplesmente uma nova identidade. Desde Deadly Alliance, Sub-Zero tem aparecido muito mais velho, enquanto poucos personagens mostram sinais de envelhecimento dramático. Esta é possivelmente devido aos seus poderes terem sido submetidos durante o tempo, como no MK: DA, os braços se tornaram congelados, e sua cicatriz ficou azul, bem como seu cabelos grisalhos. Em Deception, Sub-Zero, agora veste a armadura de seus ancestrais, além do medalhão do dragão de MK: DA, sua pele tornou-se muito mais pálida do que um humano normal. Em Deception, Sub-Zero também é notável por não ter mais a cicatriz no olho. É mais provável que simplesmente desapareceu, novamente devido a seu medalhão. Informações do jogo Em Mortal Kombat 3, o traje de Sub-Zero desmascarado era vermelho, assim como no Modo História de Deadly Alliance. Desde Mortal Kombat 3, Sub-Zero teve uma cicatriz em sua testa em seu olho direito, mas na versão arcade de Mortal Kombat 4 e Deadly Alliance, esta foi esquecida, cada vez levando a especulações de que seu irmão mais velho havia retornado . A cicatriz foi caracterizada para ser vermelho, para depois mudar de azul como um resultado de Sub-Zero poderes reforçados. Em Mortal Kombat: Deception, a cicatriz parece ter desaparecido até o ponto onde ela não pode mais ser vista. Em Mortal Kombat Armageddon, a roupa de Sub-Zero mantém a cicatriz, enquanto o seu equipamento alternativo, não. Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Kung Lao corta verticalmente o rosto de Sub-Zero com o chapéu, resultando em derramamento de sangue e, finalmente, uma cicatriz. No entanto, muito pouco de Shaolin Monks é considerado canônico. Sub-Zero já não tem a cicatriz em Mortal Kombat (2011). Embora Sub-Zero originalmente tinha olhos azuis, eles ficaram brancos depois de obter o Medalhão do Dragão. Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks também dar-lhe os olhos brancos. Em Deadly Alliance também o descrevem como tendo olhos azuis. Na versão N64 de Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Sub-Zero desmascarado estava longe de ser encontrado, possivelmente devido à falta de espaço do cartucho, embora o ninja Sub-Zero ainda é encontrado. O que é interessante é que o ninja Sub-Zero, em que a versão pode executar tanto os ataques de seu irmão em MKII e MK3. Nas versões para PC e Sega Saturn de MK Trilogy, teve duas formas diferentes de Sub-Zero. Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, se ambos os jogadores selecionarem Sub-Zero no modo Versus, o segundo jogador a ter escolhido ele vai jogar como uma variação do Sub-Zero, irmão mais velho, Noob Saibot (Saibot mantém todos os movimentos de Sub-Zero). Sub-Zero, em uma encarnação ou em outra, é o único personagem jogável em todos os jogos Mortal Kombat, com a exceção de'' Mortal Kombat: Special Forces '' e'' Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition, bem como o único personagem a ter sido reproduzido em todos os jogos tradicionais de combate original (os outros personagens, como Scorpion e Raiden não aparecem nas atualizações de ''Mortal Kombat 3, mas não na versão original). Ele também foi o primeiro personagem de Mortal Kombat a ter seu próprio jogo. Trivia *Sub-Zero foi o personagem padrão para o jogador 2 no primeiro jogo de Mortal Kombat, em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ''e ''MKVSDCU. *No final do Modo História de Mortal Kombat 2011, uma sombra pode ser vista na cena, logo atrás, sendo atacada por outro guerreiro. Isso provavelmente é uma referência a morte do Sub-Zero clássico. *A primeira tradução do nome original de Sub-Zero em chinês (奎良), pode ser traduzido como "Liang Kui". Enquanto "Liang" é um nome bastante comum em primeiro lugar na China (tradução direta = "Bom"), "Kui" como um último nome / sobrenome estabelece a pessoa como um "estrangeiro de outro reino" para a China. Isto foi feito provavelmente para enfatizar o fato de ele estar substituindo seu irmão mais velho, que havia sido morto no antigo Mortal Kombat. *Em um episódio da série de televisão Malcolm, Reese menciona o fato de que ninguém acredita que ele bateu o nível secreto de Mortal Kombat, o que Hal responde dizendo: "Porque isso é apenas ridículo, ninguém bate Sub-Zero." *Ele, Scorpion e Reptile compartilham o mesmo Friendship em MKII. *Sub-Zero inspirou o personagem Glacier no World Championship Wrestling. Ray Lloyd, um campeão de Karatê regional, desempenhou o papel por vários anos. Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat II Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Personagens de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat 3 Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Categoria:Personagens de Earthrealm Categoria:Cyromancers Categoria:Personagens de MK vs. DCU Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Deception Categoria:Ninjas masculinos Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Aliance Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat (2011) Modo História Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: A Conquista Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Unchained Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat Gold Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat: Legacy Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Lin Kuei Categoria:Personagens de Mortal Kombat Advance Categoria:Personagens de Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Sub-chefes